Highschool Harem
by jax-naut2.0
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was Kicked out of His old School and was recently Accepted into Shonen Academy And His New Teachers and Classmates are More then Happy to Show him Around. Being moved over to Geo soul profile
1. Chapter 1

.

"HEY GUYS THIS IS A NEW STORY THAT I'M MAKING SO I'M COUNTING ON YOU ALL TO SUBMIT DIFFERENT GIRLS FROM DIFFERENT ANIME TO BE APART OF NARUTO'S HAREM HOWEVER YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN THE REASON WHY THEY'RE GOING TO TOONAMI HIGH.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIME THAT WILL BE PRESENTED IN THIS STORY

Chapter 1: Welcome to School  
A young Blonde with Blue eyes And whisker marks on each of his cheeks was currently Making his way Down the sidewalk he was wearing a School uniform.

This is Naruto Uzumaki He was Holding a piece of Paper that had Directions to His new School.

He was Kicked out of his old School for Fighting He still Remembers the Day he was kicked out of School

(Flashback)

Naruto and His mother Kushina Uzumaki were in the Principal's Office Kushina had been called because Naruto was Caught Fighting"Miss Uzumaki I can't Take it anymore You're Son has been in More Fights then we Can count!"

""Sir please if you Just give my Son another Chance.." The principal Slammed his fist on the Table "No! No more chances I'm Sorry miss Uzumaki but your son is Expelled!

"(End flashback)

"Don't worry Mom this Time will be different I promise" He thought

He made his Way to a School surrounded by a Large Gate "Halt! State your Business" Naruto saw a Woman in a Booth She was wearing a Blue military Uniform she had Blonde hair that matched her Dark yellow eyes and the present scowl on her face.

"Uhh hi My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm Here to Be Enrolled"

the woman Took out a book "Oh yes Naruto Uzumaki Scheduled for seeing the Principal about Enrollment My name Is Riza Hawkeye and I'm head of security Here and I expect No trouble from you understand?"

Naruto flinched under her Harsh Glare "Uhhh yes ma'am"  
"Good" She unlocks the Gate allowing Naruto access inside.

"I hope you enjoy your stay"

Naruto stepped through the Gates

unaware that Indoing so He would experience the best School year of his Life.

So that was the Prologue Remember leave in the comments on Who you want in Naruto's Harem.


	2. Chapter 2: A tour around the School

ThWOW GUYS I NEVER EXPECTED SO MANY REVIEWS IN JUST A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME AND BEFORE I START THE CHAPTER I WANNA SAY THIS NO THERE WILL BE NO CHRISTMAS SPECIAL OF MY PREVIOUS STORIES I HAD PLANS OF MAKING SOME BUT DUE TO THE FACT THAT IT DIDN'T TAKE ME TILL NOW TO REALIZE I CAN POST STORIES ON A SMARTPHONE WELL WHO KNOWS I MIGHT MAKE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL OF ASK CRONA BUT ANYWAYS HERE'S CHAPTER 2 OF HIGHSCHOOL HAREM AND AS PROMISED IN THIS CHAPTER WE'LL GET TO SEE A FEW GIRLS THAT'LL BE APART OF NARUTO'S HAREM.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime that are scheduled to appear in the story.

 **Chapter** 2: A tour Around the School.

After being Let into the School By Riza Naruto was Able to make his way to the principal's Office and saw the secretary. "Uhhh excuse me?" Naruto noticed that the Secretary was Quite Beautiful she had Blonde hair and piercing Blue eyes.

"Yes?" "I'm Naruto uzumaki and I'm here to see the Principal" "Ah yes She is waiting to see you Please go right in" She said

Naruto opened the door and made His way to the desk were He Noticed a Woman with Blonde hair a Purple diamond on her forehead and a Large Bust he also noticed that she was asleep.

"Uhhh excuse me I'm here for enrollment" Naruto said

she kept on Snoring and turned Over "HEY WAKE UP!"

She woke up with a Jolt and fell on the Ground When Naruto went to Check on her she punched his Face.

"Any reason you decided to Wake me up from my Nap?" She said in a deadly voice Naruto sweatdropped and picked himself up"Yes my Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here for Enrollment" Her Glare lets uo and she calms down "Ahh yes You must be Kushina's Boy my Name is Tsunade Senju" She pulls out what looks to Be a Contract"Here once you Sign this you'll be able to Enroll"

Naruto started to sign it and Noticed it was Full of personal Questions such as Why were Attending Shonen Academy and If one of Parents Died what year did they die and why To Naruto it was all weird.

"Okay I filled it Out" He hands her the Paper Back "Excellent" She presses a Button on her Desk "18 would Please send Cynthia in here and Tell her that we have a New Student" "Yes ma'am" Tsunade motioned for Naruto to sit in a Chair she Leaned over giving him a view of Her Bust.

"Kushina always Told me That Her Boy was Handsome and I can see now she wasn't Lying" Tsunade said with a seductive smirk causing Naruto to Blush They heard the Door opened and saw A Girl with Blonde hair wearing a Black outfit and a Bust just two sizes smaller than Tsunade "Ahh Perfect Timing Cynthia Naruto this My niece Cynthia" Naruto extended His Hand and Cynthia Shook it

"It's nice to Meet you Naruto" "Likewise" Tsunade handed Naruto his schedule"Cynthia I want you to show Naruto around the School and as for you Mister Uzumaki I expect you to be here Bright and early Tomorrow morning" "Yes ma'am" Cynthia Lead Naruto out of the Office And into the Hallway "Okay Naruto I'm going to Show you were you'll have your Fourth period Class"

She lead Naruto to a Classroom where he Saw two Girls cooking what looked like Chocolate The first Girl had Black hair and deep red eyes she was also wearing what looked like a black sailor suit on the second girl Had dark Purple Hair with light purple eyes to Match she was also wearing a Purple and Black dress and was dipping Something into the Chocolate and ate it "Mmmmm Akame your Cooking is as good as ever!" The Girl Named Akame gave a small smile "Thank you they looked towards the door and saw Cynthia and The new Student.

"Oh Hello Stocking hello Akame this is Naruto he'll be Joining Us Here at School starting Tomorrow"

"Oh really well Good for Him" Stocking said in sarcastic Manner but Akame kept staring at him

"You" Akame said pointing a spoon at Naruto"is Home economics your First period?"

"uhh No my first period is Gym Home ec is my Fourth Period" "Then I'm Afraid I won't be Sharing any of My snacks with you".

Naruto Sweatdropped at this.

"Oh don't Mind Akame Naruto she Says to everyone if Home Ec isn't thier First period" Cynthia told him.

"Well it was nice meeting you two but we have to be Going come on Naruto" As soon as they Left Stocking started to Tease Akame "Oh I know that look you Like him don't you?" Akame looked away from her friend with a Small Blush.

Naruto and Cynthia were Walking Towards Naruto's fifth Period Class Science when Naruto bumped into someone"Oh I'm sorry ma'am" A girl with Pink hair Growled and picked him up by his Collar

"You're gonna be Sorry for Making Lady Erza fall!" The girl drew her fist back ready to Punch him until She was stopped by A girl with Long red Hair "That's enough Sakura it was an accident" "But Lady Erza this Peasant Made you Fall and he has to Pay!" Erza Glared at Sakura "I said That's Enough!" Sakura dropped Naruto And Backed away in fear she knew Better than to Get Erza mad "Yes Lady erza".

"Now apologize to this Young Man" Sakura turned to Naruto and Bowed "Please Forgive me" Sakura walked off to Class.

Naruto was Confused until Erza offered her hand Naruto Took it and she helped him up "I hope you can forgive my subordinate She's a Bit overprotective of Me".

"No it's fine I'm just Glad no one Got hurt I'm Naruto" "I am Erza Scarlett and I look forward to Spending the School year with you Naruto" Erza said with a Smile and she walked off to Class Cynthia ran back down the hall"Sorry Naruto I forgot you were Following me".

"It's okay Cynthia say why was that Girl Sakura so protective of Erza?" Cynthia's eyes widened"You mean Erza Scarlett? She's the Leader of the Amazons I can't believe she Talked to you".

Naruto was confused "The Amazons?" "Their one of Four Tribes in the school".

"Four Tribes in the while School? That sounds Like trouble".

"It is trust me when I say that you do Not want to run into anyone else from Those Tribes".

Cynthia said being serious She lead Naruto to his Fifth Period While Naruto was Still thinking about what she Told him.

"They're Four Tribes in the whole School? I need to be careful if Not I could end up in a Worst situation Then I was at My old school.

AND THERE'S CHAPTER 2 WE GOT A GLIMPSE OF THE GIRL'S JOINING NARUTO'S HAREM REMEMBER LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS WHICH GIRL YOU WANT IN NARUTO'S HAREM AND YES RIZA IS IN NARUTO'S HAREM IN CASE ANY OF YOU WERE WONDERING.


	3. Tribes

**Hey Guys no this isn't a Chapter this is going to explain the Tribes and thier Leaders.**

 **The Amazons**

 **Leader: Erza Scarlett**

 **Second in command: Sakura Haruno.**

 **TriggerHappies**

 **Leader: Yoko Litner**

 **Second in command: Panty anarchy**

 **Ice Queens**

 **Leader: Esdeath**

 **Second in command: Rukia kuchiki**

 **The Wildchilds**

 **Leader: Haruka HaruHara**

 **Second in command: Monkey D Luffi(Fem Luffy)**

 **FireBloods**

 **Leader: Ryuko Matoi**

 **Second in command: Natalie Dragneel(Fem Natsu)**

 **The Sheaths**

 **Leader: Stocking Anarchy**

 **Second in command: Akame**

 **Grandseekers**

 **Leader: Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Second in command: Orihime Inoue**

Okay Guys those are All the Tribes I know I said there was only going to be Five but instead I Changed it to seven And I know what you're Thinking what about the other Members of Night Raid or the Jeagers well don't worry The rest of Night raid and the Jeagers will appear sometime down the Road Now here's where you all come in Leave in the Comments your own Tribes Tell me thier Name the Leader and the Second in Command and I'll choose the best one to appear in the story.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Wildchilds

Merry Day After Christmas! Guys here's the Next Chapter of Highschool harem and yes I know that the chapters have been a little Short but trust me when I say this is the Last time the chapters are gonna be short.

Disclaimer: I don't Own any of the Anime used in this story if I did I'd be Abraham Lincoln

Chapter 4:meeting The wildchilds

"Okay Naruto this is the Art Room" Naruto walked the room and marveled at the sight "Wow I've never been in an art this big before it's amazing Cynthia". "Really I guess if you've been going to this School for as long as I have you don't notice the finer things it has to offer".

Cynthia took Naruto out of the art room and decided to show him the Gym when the Bell rang. "Time for Lunch come on Naruto we'll Finish our Tour after Lunch.

She took him to the cafeteria and Naruto could feel his eyes widened when he saw the Cafeteria was filled with Girls "Uhh Cynthia are there any Boys in the school?"

"No this is an all Girl school" Naruto could feel his Face heat up at this Knowledge.

"Yo Cynthia!" They turned around and saw a girl with Red hair and a vest "Oh hey Zoey!" She ran up to the duo "So I heard you were showing the New kid around today?" "Yep Naruto this is my Friend Zoey" Naruto shakes her hand "It's nice to meet you" "Yeah you too Hey Cynthia don't Forget you Promised to Help Nurse Medusa After school".

Her eyes widened"I forgot about that but I can't I promised my Aunt I would show Naruto around" "Don't worry I'll Show him Around you just go and get ready".

"Oh you will thanks Sorry to Bail on you Naruto" "It's okay Cynthia" Naruto handed Zoey his schedule while Cynthia went off "Come on Naruto I'm going to Show you the Gym That's your First period right? "Yeah but let's eat Lunch first I'm hungry".

After Lunch Zoey Was leading Naruto towards the Gym "Thanks for helping me out Zoey"

"No problem any friend of Cynthia is a friend of mine" She said

without warning they heard a engine Revving they turned around and saw a yellow Scooter coming towards them the rider pulled out a Guitar and Smacked Naruto upside His head sending him Flying into the wall.

"Oh no Naruto!" Zoey said the rider took off her Helmet revealing her Pink hair and yellow eyes "OH NO I'VE KILLED HIM! ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS GIVE HIM A CONCUSSION AND NOW HE'S DEAD!" She said while Rolling around on the floor.

"Uhhh Haruko I don't think he's..." Zoey tried to tell her friend but she wouldn't Listen.

"NONSENSE ZOEY I'M A MURDERER AND I CAN'T SURVIVE A NIGHT IN PRISON! I MUST BRING HIM BACK WITH THE KISS OF LIFE!"

She grabbed his head and Squeezed his Lips and made them pucker.

"COME BACK TO LIFE!"

She kisses Naruto on his lips causing him to wake up he tried to escape her grip but slightly moaned when he felt her tongue get tangled up with His he managed to push her off of him.

"What the Hell was that about!?"

"HOORAY I BROUGHT YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD!" She said while shaking his head Zoey managed to pull her off his chest "Sorry Naruto Haruko's a little Nuts" "Haruko?"

"Yep that's me Haruko Haruhara Leader of the whildchilds Tribe at your service right here and Now!" She said pointing to her chest she got on her scooter "See ya whiskers I'll come back for your Virginity Later!"

She said as she drove off leaving a Blushing Naruto and a Blushing(and somewhere jealous) Zoey.

"Uhhh was she serious about the Whole virginity Thing? Naruto asked.

"I sure hope Not" Zoey responded as She took Naruto off to the Gym.

OKAY GUYS THAT WAS CHAPTER 4 WE GOT TO MEET HARUKO SO LEAVE IN THE COMMENTS YOUR OWN TRIBE IDEA AND I'LL CHOOSE THE BEST ONE TO BE IN THE STORY ALSO NEXT CHAPTER I SHOW OFF NARUTO'S HAREM LIST AND YOU GUYS ARE GETTING A LEMON!


	5. Poll Results

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Guys the Poll results are in and the Main antagonist for the first Arc is going to be everyone's favorite insane fire Nation Princess Azula Yep She's gonna be After Naruto When she makes her First Appearance and As we all Know Azula Always gets what She Wants and she won't Stop Till She Gets it!

So I Do plan on Updating Sometime Later on this Week and yes I'll Update Naruto Joins the Brawl as Well

But my Thumbs can only Go So Fast before they Cramp up

So get Ready and honestly I'm Quite Surprised that Esdeath didn't get More votes since alot of You Wanted Her in Naruto's harem but Don't Worry she'll Appear But Later

Now on to Zangya I'm shocked at How Many votes She Got and I did some Thinking and decided That Zangya will be the main villain of Arc 2

Well Guys that's all I have to say about this Sometime down the Week I'll Update the Story So Till Then

Keep Bein Rad


	6. Updates,Announcements and New stories

Guys news Flash I plan on Updating Highschool harem Sometime during Next week so don't worry but till then I wanna say a few things.

one: I will be Posting some New stories in the Coming weeks and they are

Soul Eater tales from Death city: My second soul Eater story that I'm going to be Posting this is a Project that I've had Planned for Quite Some time at first it was going to be a Spin-off of Ask Crona but I decided against it at the Last minute and it'll be the first time that I post a Soul eater Lemon so get hyped it'll Follow different Members of the Main Cast as they go through thier Somewhat normal Daily Lives.

Two: The next Story is something I just recently thought after watching the 2012 Ninja Turtles Series and I thought if the ninja turtles can get a Reboot that combines things from thier History so why not the Powerpuff Girls the next story is going to be Called Powerpuff girls X it's going To be a New Take on the powerpuff girls As they try to Save the world Before Bed Time and Navigate the confusing world know as Life.

Three: It's something that has been Long Over due But I'm Finally getting around to Hinata's Mansion I know I said that I would be posting it later on the Last time but really I mean it The story everyone has been wondering about is Still in development but due to Complications at the moment Hinata's Mansion won't be posted till March the plot if you haven't played Luigi's Mansion then oh well.

Four: Sly Cooper is my all time Favorite Playstation Game but the first PS2 Game I played was Kingdom hearts 2 and I'm as hyped for the third one too so why not Merge them Together it's Sora Strife and the thevious Cartoonus it's going to be a Kingdom hearts version of the first Sly Game with Sora as Sly Goofy as Murray and Donald as Bentley but it's going to have some original Character placements Like Riku being Kairi's Constable this was originally going to be a Sonic Idea but I figured that the Keyblade would be better because let's face it Caliburn being the Cooper cane see my problem there?.

Five: As I revealed with Highschool Harem I recently got into Fairy Tail and I've had this idea after playing through Bowser's Inside story and it's Natsu and Grey: Superstar Saga I remember playing the first Mario and Luigi RPG When I was a Kid and boy did I love it anyways this is something I had thought about while playing a Demo of Paper Jam The Mario Bros are a Great duo but they sometimes fight Natsu and Grey are a great duo and they always fight imagine that the Fate of the Whole World resting in the Hands of two people that fight each other more then they do Enemies that Concept Alone is just due for Comedy anyway the plot is going to be a Little bit Similar to the First Mario and Luigi game that's all your getting.

Six: I have some Naruto Stories,a Soul eater story and a Pokemon story it's time I even the Odds How? That's easy by Adding a One piece Story Luffy vs Mecha-Luffy is on the Way guys I always wondered if there was going to be an Evil copy of Luffy in One piece and so I figured why not Make one? The plot is the strawhats stop at a Port town where they encounter thier greatest Threat Yet it's going to be awesome and expect some fourth wall breakage.

Seven: It's Party Time for Naruto and the Gang as they trapped in a Cursed Board Game by orochimaru and Kabuto and now have to win to escape it's Time for a Party but not just Any party a Naruto Party! This story was one of my first poll choices when I joined up so yeah been floating in the air for a While now.

and that's all what you guys can expect but now it's time to discuss my other stories and what I'm going to do about them so here goes.

Naruto joins the brawl: This is Definitely going to get Updated but probably not till April or May Sad yeas but it's True I take Pride in admitting I'm a Little upset that I don't pay enough attention to the First story I published on this website but I can promise you this it will be updated.

Ash and the Poke-Village: I know the lemon was bad and some of you are expecting an Update but not to worry I have a reason I was in a Rush and I didn't have time to Fix anything but I can assure you all that I will update.

ask Crona: This is definitely getting updated trust no ifs and or Buts about it.

as for my other stories like Ash if the Multiverse thier going on hiatus as of right now I wanna focus on the ones I mentioned Above but like I said guys I'll update my stories.

and by the way keep sending me the girls you want in Naruto's Harem and I hate to say this guys but I've yet to see Highschool of the dead and Highschool DxD but as soon as I see those Anime you can bet the girls shall be added in.


	7. JAX IS BAX

JAX IS BAX Y'ALL JAX IS BAX! AND I WILL UPDATE MY STORIES AS PROMISED!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok ok ok Look I know I have a lot of explaining to do so I'll just say it I'm not gonna continue my stories on this Profile until I get a computer ok yes I know I'm working on my other stuff on geo soul but still Life has given me a Major Assfucking so I'll just have to do something whenever I get a computer then I'll continue my stories I promise. 


	9. Rewrite

Yo Guys Jax here or Rather Geo Yes I told you all That I'm also Geo soul anyway I have some good news Highschool Harem is Being Moved over to My geo soul Profile And will be Rebranded Don't get me wrong it'll still have the title of Highschool Harem.


End file.
